Monster Trio Time-Travelers
by SubZeroDragonSlayer
Summary: What if the Monster Trio of the Straw Hat Pirates(Luffy Zoro Sanji) were sent back in time together? WARNINGS: GODLIKE!HAKI!ROKUSHIKI!Luffy/Zoro/Sanji SWORDSMAN!MARTIALARTS!Luffy rated for violence and language and whatnot
1. Prologue

Hey guys, _SubZeroDragonSlayer_ here with yet another installment of a One Piece fic, yet this is original, somewhat.

Anyhow, please enjoy, leave reviews, no flames and please follow and/or favorite.

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_

* * *

(New World)

On the final island of the New World, Raftel, the island said to have been containing the legendary treasure "One Piece" left there by the previous Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. It was said to have the appearance of a beautiful paradise with clear blue skies and great amounts of sunlight.

But now it was different.

Raftel now looked like a warzone with smokestacks billowing up from the cratered earth and trees littering the ground with them having been shattered in half on impact and others looking burned to the ground or sliced cleanly in half.

The worst was the last area of battle.

Multiple bodies littering the blood-soaked earth some bent and disfigured in impossible ways, others having been ripped in half or burnt to the bone.

Yet, only three survived, albeit barely. The three of them were men, one was a lean but muscular, his red cardigan having been torn and shredded at the edges, his trademark hat destroyed among the battle revealing his mop of shaggy black hair. The other being a man of great musculature but not too freakishly large or too small, he had three swords, one in each hand and one clenched between his teeth, a bandanna tied around his head, hiding his green hair underneath. The last one was of lean build with a cigarette between his teeth, his blonde hair over his left eye which had a curly eyebrow above it and facial hair on his chin.

"Zoro, Sanji," The black-haired man started, catching their attention, "as a final Captain's order, I order you two to take out as many Marines as possible until your last dying breath. And when you take that last breath, it better be with a smile on your face." He finished with confidence shining in his eyes.

As soon as he finished, a fleet of Marine battleships appeared on the horizon heading straight towards them.

"Understood?" the black-haired man asked to Zoro and Sanji without turning to them, gaining nods of determination in response.

"Of course we do, Luffy." Zoro said with a ferocious smirk on his face.

"Yeah, Luffy. Let's take these bastards down." Sanji said as he began to rapidly spin on his right leg.

"That, we can agree on, dartbrow." Zoro said as he tensed his legs, ready to jump at the ships.

Wordlessly, Luffy dropped into a horse stance with one hand on his knee and a fist planted on the earth as he pumped his legs, his skin turning a bright red tint with steam billowing from his skin.

Sanji stopped spinning, bringing his flaming right leg in front of him. "_**Diable Jambe**_." Sanji said in a serious tone, planting his foot on the ground.

"_**Gear second**_." Luffy uttered, looking up and glaring at the Marine ships with determination shining in his eyes.

"Son of Dragon! Pirate Hunter Zoro! Black Leg Sanji!" A deep voice sounded from the leading leading battleship. "Surrender now! You have no chance of survival! You are surrounded and your crew is gone! Give up now and your death will be quick!"

"I'll take Akainu." Luffy said as his limbs turned black with haki.

"You have 10 seconds to comply or you will be attacked with extreme prejudice!" shouted Akainu as his arms turned to magma.

"These youngsters sure have some tenacity." said a man who had two scars that crossed at his forehead and went across his eyes, rendering him blind with a staff sword at his side.

"I've got Fujitora." Zoro said, getting his swords into a ready position.

"These kids sure are scary, though their determination is quite admirable." a lanky man in a yellow striped suit said with a tone that is hard to tell if it's sarcastic or not.

"And I've got Kizaru." Sanji said, tapping his shoe on the ground.

"5!" Akainu exclaimed, his magma pouring down in torrents.

"No mercy." Luffy said, standing up to his full height.

"4!"

"Roger that." Sanji and Zoro said in unison.

"3!"

"_**Gomu Gomu no**_..." Luffy started as he brought his arms up and bent them at a right angle.

"2!"

"_**Santoryu ougi:**_..." Zoro said as his swords started to glow a bright light.

"1!"

"_**Diable Jambe**_..." Sanji said, bringing his flaming leg up as it burned even brighter.

"_**Ryusei Kazan**_!" Akainu said as he launched dozens of fist shaped meteors into the sky that burned with magma and were aimed straight at the infamous Monster Trio of the Strawhat Pirates.

_'This is the last stand! This is the last fight!' _The Monster Trio thought in unison as they launched their attacks and began a fight with the Marines that would last a full four days on end before the end.

And in those four days, the new Pirate King and his two strongest crewmates fought, won and fell to their grievous battle wounds.

They have fallen, but they have indeed turned the world on its head and brought out a fight that shook the world to its core.

They were legends and will be legends till the end of time.

Or will they?

* * *

Hey, guys! I hope you've enjoyed that little prologue to Monster Trio Time-Travelers, it's my first time writing a time-travel fic, I hope you like it, please drop a review. No flames tolerated.


	2. Future's Past Memories! A Goal is Set!

Hey guys, me again. Here's the first real chapter of Monster Trio Time-Travelers. I hope you guys have enjoyed that small little prologue, because will most likely be more.

Anyhow, please favorite, follow, review, do whatever, but no flames.

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_

* * *

(White void)

Luffy groaned as he flickered his eyes open, slowly adjusting to the blinding whiteness of everything. '_What the hell happened?' _Luffy thought as he put his hand on his head, only to realize that it was gone and remembered how it was lost. '_It doesn't really matter now that I'm dead.'_ Luffy thought sullenly, closing his eyes. '_So this is what death feels like? Weird.' _

"Finally awake, Luffy?" Luffy's eyes snapped open at the familiar gruff voice that sounded out from near him.

He sat up and looked around, immediately catching sight of Zoro and Sanji, the former having spoken out.

A wide grin broke out onto Luffy's face. "Zoro! Sanji! You guys are here too? That really is great!" Luffy exclaimed in happiness before his expression dropped to one of curiosity. "So, where do you guys think we are?" Luffy asked with a curious tilt to his head.

"Don't know, there's noth-" Sanji started but was interrupted by a nearby voice.

"If you're wondering where you are, this place is called purgatory, the place between life and death." The three men looked towards the voice and saw a highly familiar figure wearing a white suit.

Luffy's, Zoro's, and Sanji's eyes all widened at the man before them.

His eyes wide with shock and happiness, Luffy managed to stutter out one name. "A-Ace?"

In reply, Luffy got a lopsided grin from Ace accompanied with a chuckle. "Who else?" Ace asked rhetorically.

"Ace!" Luffy exclaimed in rapture and happiness as he glomped his older, supposedly dead, brother in a bear hug with a wide grin plastered on his face. "I thought you were dead!"

At this, Ace's smile got a bit more uncomfortable. "Ehm, about that." Luffy looked up at Ace with wide, curious eyes. "You're dead too, and your friends. You're all in Purgatory, as I said before." Ace said with some slight uncomfortableness in his voice.

With a curious tilt to their heads and an imaginary question mark above them, the Monster Trio all let out an intelligent response.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, this is Purgatory, it seems that the big guy in the sky wants you to have a second chance, all three of you." Ace said, as he scanned his gaze over the three men.

"A second chance, how?" Sanji asked curiously.

"You're going to be sent back in time to where you all had your dream set in stone, back to when you were children, around 7 or 8 years old." Ace explained, causing the others' eyes to widen.

"Seriously?" Sanji exclaimed in surprise, before he slightly narrowed his eyes. "Wait is there some sort of catch?" he asked suspiciously.

Ace closed his eyes and hummed in thought before he snapped his eyes open in realization. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed before he held his hand out and a black chest materialized in his open hand. "You'll need to decide whether or not you want what is in this box or not."

"What's in it?" Luffy asked curiously, leaning closer to the box.

"Open it." Ace said.

Following the suggestion made by his brother, Luffy opened the chest with curiosity and his eyes widened at what was in it.

"A devil fruit?!" he exclaimed in surprise, looking at the yellow, almost golden, cantaloupe in the box.

"Yep, a devil fruit. The **Hoshi-hoshi no mi**, to be exact. It's a logia class devil fruit that lets you turn into a star, what it's composed of at least, and it allows you create stars, and control the ones you make and manipulate them in any way you choose." Ace xplained

After a few moments, Luffy spoke out. "So, why do you have it?"

"Because you have a choice to either take it or not to the past and eat it or not." Ace said, holding the chest out. "So, who wants it?"

At the question, both Zoro and Sanji shook their heads and everyone looked to Luffy, whose expression was serious and thoughtful, something rarely seen on his face.

Taking a deep breath and seemingly bracing himself for what was to come, Luffy had a resolute expression on his face. "I'll take it back with me." At Ace's raised eyebrow, he elaborated. "I want to become stronger than ever and with the fruit, it'll be even easier and I'll grow even stronger than before." Luffy said with determination shining in his eyes.

"Alright, now you just have to grab the box with the fruit in it and carry it when you're in the past." Ace said, handing the box to Luffy. "Oh, by the way, your past selves will gain all of your knowledge and strength you have right now and your scars, though that won't be until later in your life." he continued to explain.

"Zoro, Sanji." Luffy said after a few moments of silence, gaining his crewmates' attention. "When you turn 18, find my village, it's on Dawn Island. It's actually near your home island, I think, Zoro." Luffy explained.

"You sure you want us to meet you there?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Yep, I'm sure, plus we can discuss what to do in the future- past? Whatever. Anyway, we'll talk things over when we meet." Luffy said

"So, can we head back now?" Zoro asked curiously, somewhat eager to head back to the past.

"Yep, now, when you see your past selves, time will freeze and you'll be able to give them all of your memories and strength by making physical contact with them, except for Luffy because everything that his past self needs to know is in the fruit, any other questions?" after a brief moment of silence, Ace smirked. "Good, now off you go." Ace clapped his hands and the Monster Trio shined before they exploded with light and vanished. "Protect everyone Luffy, and get even stronger than you've ever been." Ace said to nothing as he slowly vanished.

* * *

(East Blue - Shimotsuki Village Dojo)

A young eight year old Zoro stood on two rocks that were a close distance to each other in a creek as he lifted boulders off of the ground using ropes and had a dumbbell clenched between his teeth as he furiously alternated betweening lifting each boulder with tremendous strength for a child.

His exercise was stopped when everything around him turned dark and everything stopped moving.

Zoro started to look around panicked at what had happened and dropped the two boulders with a loud splash.

"You can calm down, nothing's wrong." he heard a gruff voice sound from the bank of the creek and snapped over to look at the source, and saw a man resting against a tree.

The man had odd green hair that was identical to his own, had a scar running down his left eye, rendering it blind. He was wearing a long, dark green, open robe that revealed another scar that ran across his torso from shoulder to hip and a green haramaki also visible. Across his left bicep was a black bandana, across his waist was a red sash that held three swords on his right hip, and on his feet were a pair of black boots with dark trousers tucked into them.

"Who are you?" the young Zoro asked the grown man.

"Well, to put it simply, I'm you from the future." the man said in a flat tone.

"Why are you here then?"

"I died and was given a second chance, I'm here to give you all of my strength and memories." Zoro said, standing from the tree and walking over to his child self.

"What happened that got you killed?" the young Zoro asked curiously. "Did I become the greatest swordsman in the world?" he asked hopefully, looking up at his future self.

Rubbing the back of his head, Zoro just sighed and reached his hand down to his younger self's head. "You'll find out in a few moments." he said as his finger touched his past self's forehead.

A brief light shined from Zoro until he vanished and time resumed, leaving a wide-eyed child all alone as ne memories flowed through his head. '_I've gotta meet up with Luffy and that dumbass ero-cook, but not yet, I've gotta train twice as hard than before.'_ Zoro thought with determination as he clenched his hand. '_I will definitely become the world's greatest swordsman!' _

"_When you turn 18, find my village, it's on Dawn Island."_

* * *

(East Blue - Rock outcropping)

A young, malnourished Sanji sat at the edge of the outcrop in the middle of the ocean as his last ration of moldy bread fell down into the deep blue sea.

As he desperately reached for the bread, the world around him stopped and turned dark as seagulls stopped flying and the waves froze with small droplets stuck in the air. '_What the heck is happening?' _Sanji thought in a panic.

"Just calm down, nothing's happening." an adult voice sounded from behind him.

Snapping over to look at who spoke, Sanji saw a grown man with blonde hair that covered his right eye, a swirled eyebrow, and some facial hair on his chin. The man was also dressed in a black and yellow three piece suit with a black tie and cigarette in his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanji asked the man.

"I'm you from the future." the man replied.

"How?!" the young Sanji asked, dumbfounded.

"I dunno." Sanji replied. "Anyway, here's what's gonna happen, I'm going to give you all of my strength, knowledge and memories and you're gonna finish what I couldn't." Sanji said, walking towards his younger self.

Cautiously, the young Sanji took a small step back, making his older self smirk a bit. "Hey, don't worry about it, I'm not gonna hurt you." the older Sanji said, reaching his hand out and putting his finger on his past self's forehead.

Sanji started to glow a bright light as he slowly vanished, his strength, memories and knowledge all going into his younger self's body.

'_I will do it, I'll definitely find the All Blue! But first, gotta wait till we all meet up again. Even that damn moss-head.'_ Sanji thought with a small smirk.

"_When you turn 18, find my village, it's on Dawn Island." _Luffy's voice rang through Sanji's head in reminder.

'_Alright Luffy, see ya in nine years.'_

* * *

(East Blue - Fuschia Village - Party's Bar)

"That didn't hurt at all!" a young Luffy exclaimed with tears in his eyes with a fake grin on his face, only to receive a smack on the back of his head

"Liar, don't ever do something like that again, idiot." Shanks scolded the child with a deep frown on his face.

"But Shanks, I'm not afraid of pain, so let me on the crew!" Luffy complained as he pouted at the grown man.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter though is that you're too little, come back in ten years, maybe I'll let you on then." Shanks said, frowning at Luffy.

"Whatever, I bet I'd be a better pirate even without being on your crew." Luffy challenged with a frown on his face.

As Shanks was going to retort, the door was kicked open by a ragged looking bandit with multiple men following behind him.

"So these are pirates? They look weak to me." the lead bandit said with an arrogant tone.

This was all silent though to Luffy, who was now staring intently at a small treasure box on the bar that was next to him. Whatever was inside of the box seemed to be calling out to him. Following his gut feeling, Luffy opened the box and saw a bright yellow, almost golden fruit with multiple dark red and orange speckles all over it, seeing the fruit, Luffy's gut feeling returned ten-fold calling out to him to eat the fruit and become powerful.

The young child reached out and grabbed the fruit, staring at it for a few moments before he ate it in a single bite, devouring it in a quick moment.

Although the fruit tasted bitter and sour, there was a hint of cinnamon and a really hot pepper that made his nose run.

After swallowing the fruit, Luffy's head began to fill with new memories and knowledge he couldn't recognize and an immense amount of strength flow through him, a voice accompanying all the strangeness.

"_Get stronger than you ever were and will be, and become the Pirate King!"_

Somehow, the voice sounded strangely familiar, it sounded like his but deeper and more mature.

'_Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook! Everyone, I'll find you and we'll turn the world upside-down again!' _Luffy thought with determination and a new glint in his eyes.

"Oi, Luffy! Did you eat the fruit that was in this box!?" Shanks' panicked voice broke his train of thought as he was being shaken by his shoulders frantically.

"Yeah, tasted weird." Luffy said with a slight grimace.

"Luffy! You just ate a devil fruit! They give the one who eats them power, but they take their ability to swim away!" Shanks exclaimed in a panicked tone.

"What powers did the one I eat give me, then?" Luffy asked curiously, though he already knew the answer.

Giving a thoughtful hum, Shanks pulled a small book from his pocket and began flip through multiple pages. "Aha!" Shanks exclaimed, pointing to a page that had a picture of the fruit Luffy ate. "It's the **Hoshi-Hoshi no mi**, it gives the person who ate it the ability to create, and manipulate stars in any way they see fit." Shanks said as he read the book before he blinked in surprise. "Interesting, it also says that you can turn into a star to make you intangible. So you're a logia star-man." Shanks explained as he read through the handbook.

'_Star-man, huh?'_ Luffy thought, looking down at his hand before he grinned. "That's awesome, Shishishishi!" Luffy exclaimed joyfully, causing the pirates around him to fall over in surprise at his reaction.

"You're such a weird kid, Luffy." Shanks tiredly said as Luffy laughed.

* * *

(time skip)

It's been three days since Luffy ate the **Hoshi-Hoshi no mi** and Shanks and his crew had left on a short voyage the day after.

'_Shanks and his crew should be back today, I've just got to figure out what to do with the bandits.' _Luffy thought as he drank his water with one hand and idly trying to create a small star in the palm of his other hand and failing, causing it to dissipate. '_And I still can't figure out how to make a star.'_

"What's wrong, Luffy-kun?" Makino asked worriedly.

Sighing, Luffy wrapped his other hand around his glass. "I miss Shanks and I still can't create a star, it's really difficult." Luffy said with a downtrodden tone.

"Sadly, I don't know how to help you with making a star, but I do know that Shanks should be here today." the barmaid said in a comforting tone with a smile on her face.

Sadly, before any more conversation could be made, the door was kicked open by none other than the bandits from before.

'_Bandits. I hate those guys.' _Luffy thought irritably.

"The pirates aren't here today, it smells a lot better, too." Higuma said with a loud laugh, followed by his minions.

"Wench! Get us some saké here, we're thirsty!" Higuma said loudly.

"Y-yes, right away!" Makino stuttered as she hurried to get alcohol for the bandits unwillingly.

Insults to Shanks' crew were tossed around from bandit to bandit for a few minutes, before Luffy couldn't take anymore and he snapped, rounding on the bandits like a feral tiger over weak prey.

"You shut your mouths!" Luffy shouted in anger and frustration. "Stop insulting Shanks' crew like you're better than them!"

"And who the hell are you, brat?" Higuma questioned angrily.

"That's none of your damn business, you damn mountain monkey." Luffy retorted in anger as the air around him began to shimmer as he let out large amounts of heat.

"You're angering me, ya brat." Higuma said as he stood from his seat and started walking towards Luffy.

Clenching his fist, Luffy's fist turned a dark black with a somewhat metallic sheen. This caused Higuma to stop in shock at what had happened to Luffy's fist, luckily that was all Luffy need to punch Higuma in the gut and launch the bandit out of the door and into the building on the other side of the road.

'_I don't care what happens right now, all that matters is beating this guy into the ground.'_ Luffy thought as all 20 bandits stood from their chairs and drew their swords, glaring at the child. '_And his goons.' _Luffy thought as he put haki into his other limbs, turning them a deep black as well.

The first bandit that charged, was met with a fist to the face that broke his nose and knocked him out cold.

Jumping at the second bandit, Luffy cocked his fist back and threw it into the bandit's chest, feeling bone buckle and crack under the tremendous force of the punch that threw the man back into the wall, unconscious from the pain.

The rest of the bandits, simultaneously charge at Luffy, each raring to end his life. Blocking one sword with his arm, Luffy punched him in the nuts with full force, making him topple and fall unconscious whilst clutching at his pulverized manhood.

Sensing two sword strikes from behind, Luffy bent forward and dropped to a handstand, spinning his legs in a rapid motion, nailing the two bandits that tried to attack him in the knees, breaking and dislocating their knees with the amount of force he put into his kicks.

Flipping back onto his feet, Luffy had to dodge another sword from taking his head off and threw a punch at the assailant, who brought his sword up to block, only to have it shatter on impact and Luffy's fist crash into his gut, making him spit out blood and get thrown back into the wall.

Seeing the amount of bandits left (**A/N:** 14 if you were curious), Luffy clicked his tongue and saw something in his head that Sanji did in the past timeline. '_Sorry Sanji, but I'm gonna steal your move.' _Luffy thought, jumping up and landing on one of the bandit's faces in a one-handed handstand.

Spinning his leg's in a rapid circular motion, Luffy hit a multiple amount of bandit's in the face with a large amount of power, rendering them unconscious from blows to the temple, nose, jaw, or the skull in general.

Sending one last kick into the throat of the bandit he was supporting himself on, Luffy landed on the floor in a crouch.

Looking up, Luffy noticed that there were five total bandits left and decided to at least try his devil fruit, at least once.

'_Maybe I can make a star now.' _Luffy thought as he closed his eyes in concentration and he felt a small tug in his gut.

Putting both of of hands out one above the other with his palms facing each other, he took a deep breath and muttered under his breath, "**Chōkyodai:**", at first a small white sphere appeared in midair between his hands, then small, red wisps started going towards the ball and started to wrap around it and condense until it a red orb with constants red flares erupting from the surface.

Almost immediately after the red sphere was formed, Luffy launched it at the bandits, causing them to run outside, where the ball continued after them. "**Chōshinsei***!" Luffy exclaimed as the red exterior of the star collapsed in on itself and rapidly expanded with a large boom and a brilliant show of light with a resulting shockwave that shattered windows and made the buildings creak with strain from the force of the explosion.

Luffy started panting heavily as the exhaustion from using his fruit and haki to that extent in his 7 year old body rammed into him and made him light headed as he stumbled from side to side.

"L-Luffy? Are you alright?" Makino asked worriedly as she hurried to the boy's side and caught him in her arms.

"Just exhausted." Luffy muttered in a tired tone as the world faded to black.

"Makino, what happened? We saw a huge explosion and came over as fast as possible." Luffy heard Shanks' distant voice.

"Well-" the rest of what Makino said faded away as Luffy finally fell unconscious.

(time skip)

Luffy's eyes fluttered open and he was greeted with a plain ceiling before he looked around, noting that Shanks was asleep at his bedside.

Sitting up, Luffy noticed that the door to his room was being opened and soon revealed Makino walking in with a tray that had a small breakfast on it.

When Makino noticed Luffy sitting up, she let out a slight gasp. "Luffy, you're awake. Are you alright? I was so worried about you." Makino shotgunned as she set the tray at an end table and put her hand on his forehead.

"Makino, I'm fine, you can stop worrying." Luffy complained as Makino continued to rattle off questions about his physical health.

"Makino, just let the boy *yawn* rest, he's probably still tired." Shanks said tiredly from his spot. "Especially after that much haki being used, huh, Luffy?" the red-haired man asked with a small smirk.

Trying to play it off, Luffy looked away with a small bead of sweat on his forehead. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." he stuttered slightly. '_Now Shanks is gonna drill me for answers.' _Luffy thought, cursing his own rashness.

"You know what I'm talking about Luffy." Shanks scolded. "Now, where did you learn to master **Busoshoku Haki**?" the red-haired man interrogated.

After a few moments of deep thought, Luffy sighed and gave in. "Fine, but you can_not_ tell anyone else." Luffy said sternly, leveling a serious gaze on the red-haired pirate.

"Fine, we won't tell anyone else." Shanks agreed albeit grudgingly.

"Alright, well it all started when," Luffy said, starting his long as hell story.

(Short time skip)

"...and here we are." Luffy said as he finished his story, leaving Shanks and Makino gobsmacked.

"So you and two of your crewmates fought the entire force of the Marines and _won_?!" Shanks asked incredulously before he blinked as a sudden thought came to him. "But you said you ate a different fruit this time, what fruit did you eat before?" he asked curiously.

"The **Gomu-Gomu no mi**, it made me into a rubber-man and helped a lot in some situations." Luffy said with a nostalgic smile on his face.

"A rubber-man, huh? Sounds interesting." Shanks said with a smile on his face. "Luffy, you told your two crew members to meet you here in 11 years, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Luffy said in a curious manner.

"I was thinking, maybe I can train you for about maybe ten or so years, then you'll be stronger than ever!" Shanks said with a grin.

"Well, what else can you train me in other that haki?" Luffy asked curiously.

Placing a hand on his chin, Shanks tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful hum.

"Aha!" the red-headed man exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "I can bring you with me to Paradise and the New World and train you in swordsmanship. Maybe some martial arts too." he said with a grin on his face, seemingly proud of his idea.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Makino asked worriedly.

"Of course it is, I mean, how old are you, technically, Luffy?" Shanks asked Luffy curiously.

"Umm," Luffy hummed, trying to count how old he was. "Well, when I fought the Marines with Zoro and Sanji, I was around 22 I think, so technically, I'm 29 years old." Luffy said with a shrug.

"See, Makino, it's fine. He's technically a grown man." Shanks said with an easy-going grin.

"I still feel uneasy about this." Makino said as she leaned her head on her hand.

"Makino it's fine, but you're going to have to wait about three or four months when you leave because my Grandpa is going to visit more often in that time-frame." Luffy warned.

"Alright, alright. Never thought I'd get talked down on by a kid." Shanks said, muttering the last part.

"Alright, now that that's outta the way, can I get a meal please, I already ate what was on the tray." Luffy asked curiously as his stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Sure, let's head downstairs for some food." Makino said with a small smile.

"I'm pretty hungry myself." Shanks said as he walked to the door and left, followed by Makino and Luffy.

(short skip- the docks)

"Well, I won't see you for a few months, huh?" Luffy asked Shanks.

"Yeah, seems like it." Shanks said as he turned to Luffy. "But, Luffy are you sure you wanna let me keep my hat?"

"Yeah, last time, the hat was torn to shreds, so I think it's best if you kept it." Luffy said with a serious expression.

"Your choice Luffy, but still, I know you'll surpass me and my crew in the future, so, I want you to come find me and have a drink with me when you become a greatly reputed pirate." Shanks said with a small grin.

Luffy only nodded silently as he felt tears begin to burn the back of his eyes.

"Well, I'll be back in a few months, Luffy. Until then, don't get into any trouble Anchor." Shanks said with a childish smirk.

"I'll do my best, tomato hair." Luffy said quietly enough for Shanks not to hear.

Luffy let one lone tear out of his eye as Shanks sailed away.

Luffy hurriedly wiped the tear away and thought with determination, '_I've got to start training as soon as possible.' _Luffy thought as he turned and hurried to the forest to train.

* * *

There you go, the second chapter to Monster Trio Time-Travelers, hope you like, I know I do, though this chapter seems kind of rushed to me.

Anyhow, please review and follow, it really motivates me to keep writing and such.

Translations:

**Chōkyodai: Chōshinsei** (Supergiant: Supernova)

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_


	3. Luffy's Hometown! Finally Regroup!

Hey there, guys, I'm back with another chapter of _Monster Trio Time-Travelers_ I've been getting a lot of emails saying you all followed and favorited this story. I've read the reviews, and I'll answer the two most asked questions.

1\. Shanks is going to travel for a few months and come back after Sabo's 'death', so the ASL brotherhood will still be alive.

2\. About the older fics, they're not being stopped, I'm just doing a massive amount of work on them, such as marathons (that are almost finished, btw), so please be patient, I'm already thankful for it.

Anyhow, please enjoy my stories, I love you guys, and I thank you so very much for being patient with my incompetence.

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_

* * *

(Time skip - 10 years later - Dawn Island)

A small boat docked at the island's pier, a blonde man stepping off of the boat and onto the wooden dock, a small bag over his shoulder.

'_This is Dawn Island, right?'_ the man thought to himself, walking into the small village that greeted him and looking around at the buildings and passing civilians who looked at him curiously.

Stopping one of the villagers, he asked where the nearest bar was, thankfully getting the info he needed.

Soon enough, he arrived at the bar that had a sign above the door, it read:

PARTYS BAR

"I guess this is it." the man muttered to himself, walking in through the doors and entering the chatty bar, seeing it almost packed.

The blonde man walked forward and took a seat at the bar, dropping his bag next to him.

As he was waiting for someone to take his order, he heard a voice sound out from his left.

"About damn time you got here, _number seven_."

The man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and anger at the taunt and turned to glare at the offending figure. "Who the hell do you think you're talkin' to, moss-head?" he ground out.

"I think I'm talkin' to some fourth-rate chef with a dartboard for an eyebrow."

The blonde's visible eye narrowed in anger and he grit his teeth in frustration. "You tryin' to start a fight, you fifth-rate swordsman?" he asked in a challenging tone, standing from his seat and glaring at the green-haired man that dare insulted him.

"Maybe I am, ero-cook." the swordsman retorted, standing as well, glaring right back.

"I could wipe the floor with you, you shitty swordsman." the blonde man said as flames began to lick at his leg and sparks began to shoot up in between the glares of the two men.

"I could beat you with my hands behind my back, curly-brow." the green-haired man growled out as a bright blue aura that looked to be made of flames erupted around him.

"Like you could beat me! I could beat you even if I was a kid!" the blonde shouted as an orange flame aura raged around him, his leg fully on fire.

"Ummmm."

The glare-off between the two men was cut off by a nervous voice behind the bar.

"Could you two please calm down, you're scaring the others." looking at the person behind the bar, the two men saw that a green-haired woman was looking at them with a nervous gaze.

"Ooh~! Anything for you, beautiful lady!" the blonde swooned as his visible eye was replaced with a pink, pulsing heart, startling the barmaid.

"Don't mind him, he's just an idiot," the green haired swordsman said with a scowl, looking at the blonde with disgust.

"Well, at least I don't get lost every five minutes, cyclops." the blonde snarled back, glaring at the swordsman.

"Would you mind if you told me your names?" the barmaid asked kindly, instantly getting the blonde to calm down and swoon at her.

"Yes, mademoiselle~." he said, somehow instantly appearing behind the bar on one knee with one hand clenched on his chest and the other gently holding the woman's hand. "My name, is Sanji. O, beautiful goddess, I am forever at your service, if you ever need me." Sanji said to the woman, who looked very uncomfortable, as he had a gentle smile on his face.

"O-ok, and who are you?" the woman asked the swordsman, who watched the scene with an annoyed expression.

"Zoro." he answered shortly, still lightly glaring at Sanji.

"If it is of no bother, may I ask your name, madam?" Sanji asked with a slight bow.

"My name is Makino, just call if you need anything." Makino said with a small smile as she began walking to the back.

"Actually, I was wondering about something, I forgot until now," Zoro said, grabbing Makino's attention, "I was wondering if you knew anyone by the name of 'Luffy' around here." he said, which instantly silenced the whole bar.

"Why do you wanna know about Luffy?" Makino asked curiously, but strangely sounded guarded.

Glancing around the bar, Zoro and Sanji noticed that every seemed slightly wary. "It's nothing bad, I assure you," Sanji said in a calm tone, "we just wanna know about him because he's our captain and we were supposed to meet him here by now." he explained, seeing the whole bar visibly relax.

This seemed to make Makino smile widely and clasp her hands together. "So you're who he wants to meet. I was always wondering what you would be like. Well, if you're truly curious, Luffy should be back by next week at the least, and if you want, you can lodge here until then." she said with her smile still present.

"Thank you very much for this." Sanji said with a slight bow to his head. "Though, you don't have to, we could just camp in the forest, it wouldn't be the first time." he said.

"No, I insist, any friend of Luffy's is a friend of ours'." Makino said, spreading her arms with the entire bar agreeing with her statement, raising their mugs.

"AYE!" they all shouted, clanking their mugs together.

"Luffy sure made an impact on this place, didn't he?" Sanji said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Zoro agreed, ordering a mug of alcohol for himself and leaning against the bar, secretly excited for Luffy to get to the island.

(Time skip - 1 week)

Zoro was sitting at the bar, idly chatting with one of the villagers while Sanji was in the back helping Makino fill orders. The whole bar was once again packed, including the mayor, and everyone was just enjoying themselves

It was all going fine until a random villager burst through the bar doors with a panicked expression.

"What's wrong?" Makino asked in a worried tone.

"It-it's pirates!" he shouted, confusing multiple people. "But it's not Shanks." he said with a grave tone, making everyone tense.

"Then who is it?" Makino asked, sounding a little panicked.

"I think it's 'Iron Mace' Alvida." he said, walking into the bar, still very uneasy.

"What are we gonna do? How far away were they?" The barmaid asked.

"We've got about five or ten minutes until they get here, what do you think we should do?" the man asked.

Sighing, Zoro stood up from his seat. "I'll take care of it since that damn curly-brow is too lazy to fight." he said with annoyance, walking towards the door.

"What was that you damn moss-head!?" Sanji shouted from the kitchen and soon appeared and followed after Zoro. "You think you're better than me?" he asked with a glare as he walked beside the one-eyed swordsman.

The two argued all the way they walked, their angry voices fading with distance. Curious, the bar customers, including Makino all followed the two bickering men out of the bar to the dock to wait for the Alvida Pirates to arrive.

When the pirate ship was closer to getting to the docks, a small dot that looked like a boat raced towards it with what looked like steam trailing behind it that rapidly approached the ship's hull.

Next, a small figure jumped from the boat, making it go under it and the water, and high above Alvida's ship and floated there for a few seconds before it lashed out at the air in front of it with what looked like a sword and quickly sheathed the blade again before falling to the other side and landing in the small boat again before approaching the town docks.

Everyone's eyes widened when the pirate ship behind the figure started sinking after it was cleanly split in half with a resounding crack.

'_Who is that guy?'_ Zoro thought, shocked that someone as strong as that was here in the East Blue.

When the boat approached the docks, everyone saw that the figure was a man with black hair, onyx-colored eyes, and a crescent stitch-like scar under his left eye. The man was wearing an open red cardigan, exposing his toned torso with a large X-shaped scar on his chest, a golden sash on his waist with one end hanging out, a black sword sheathed on his left hip, he was wearing jean shorts that reached just past his knees and a pair of sandals on his feet.

The man grinned widely as he looked at Zoro and Sanji with joyful eyes. He stood straight with a relaxed posture and a grin on his face.

"So you've made it, Zoro, Sanji?" he asked the two quietly.

After a moment, Zoro smirked. "Who would've thought that you'd get this strong, Luffy?" he asked, impressed at Luffy's strength.

"At least you finally got here, idiot." Sanji said good-naturedly with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's good to finally see you guys too, when'd you get here anyway?" Luffy asked raising a curious brow.

"Just a week ago." Sanji said, only to have Zoro to smirk.

"Looks like you lost to me again, _number seven_." Zoro said with a condescending tone.

Sanji grit his teeth in rage as an orange flame-like aura surrounded him, mostly around his leg.

"Now, now, let's just talk about this over some drinks, alright?" Luffy asked with a large smile on his face, placing his hands on his two crewmates' shoulders and walked into the village, Zoro and Sanji in tow with the villagers as well.

(short skip)

Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were sitting at the bar while the bar customers were all celebrating Luffy's return with wide grins and cheerful voices.

"So, Luffy what've you been doing all this time?" Zoro asked curiously, looking at his captain, wondering where and who he got his sword skills from.

Placing his mug on the counter, Luffy thought for a moment before grinning mischievously. "You'll have to wait and see for yourself." he said with a smug tone.

"Tch. Of course you'd keep us waiting you damn rubbery bastard." Sanji said, lighting a cigarette.

At the complaint, Luffy raised his hand with his index finger pointing up and waved it side to side as if he were a mother scolding a child. (O_o weird image)

"No, no, Sanji." Luffy scolded, slightly surprising Sanji with his tone. "That name won't work anymore," he said with a grin on his face, at Sanji's perked brow, he elaborated, " it's because I'm no longer a rubber-man or did you forget already?" he asked sarcastically with a false frown.

"Oh yeah, you're a star-man now, aren't you?" Zoro asked, remembering Luffy taking the fruit in Purgatory.

"Now I have to think up new insults." Sanji muttered, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Anyway, I've got a request of you two." Luffy said with his grin still in place.

"What is it, Luffy?" Sanji asked, his thought process being broken.

"How about we have a spar?" Luffy asked curiously, peaking his crewmates' curiosity and interest.

"Like, between all three of us?" Zoro asked calmly, inwardly excited at the aspect of fighting seriously again.

"Nope," Luffy said shortly, confusing the two, "it'll be you two against me." he said with a grin on his face.

(short skip)

After a short conversation and a quick meal, Luffy led his two crewmates to his old training area before Shanks picked him up from his island.

Upon entering the rather large clearing, Zoro and Sanji were surprised at the appearance of the area that was littered with craters and scorch marks across the ground and and trees. What surprised them most, was the lack of grass, trees and other greenery in the direct area, while a lush and thick forest was around them.

"So, what happened to the plants around here?" Sanji asked curiously, looking to Luffy, who was nervously scratching his head.

"Well, it happened like this…" Luffy said as he turned around and faced Zoro and Sanji.

(Flashback - 10 years ago)

_A young Luffy was standing in the center of a small clearing with a large boulder a few meters in front of him._

"_Alright, I've been practicing since those bandits attacked, I should be able to do something a little more challenging with ease now." Luffy muttered to himself, staring at the boulder._

_Placing one of his hands against the other that was clenched into a fist, he closed his eyes in concentration and took calm breaths._

"_**Iro waisei***__." he muttered to himself, his arm turning a bright white with momentary wisps shooting out before dissipating._

_Opening his eyes, Luffy glared at the boulder with determination before jumping at the large hunk of rock and throwing his fist forward at the stone, his incredibly dense fist crashing into the boulder and cratering it, creating a spiderweb of cracks across the surface._

_Unknown to child Luffy, though, the white dwarf star, which is what his arm is made of right now, still undergoes carbon fusion, which is still nuclear, so when he punched the boulder, he accidentally made his fist explode in a nuclear spectacle which, although miniscule to other nuclear explosions, was still visible to Foosha Village._

_(quick skip - the aftermath)_

_Child Luffy woke up an hour later, confused as to why he was in a large crater and all the plant life in a 100 meter radius was suddenly missing before he remembered his mistake earlier and he scratched his head in slight embarrassment._

'I'm gonna need to explain this somehow.' _Luffy thought to himself._

(flashback end)

"...And that's how I found out white dwarf stars are still somewhat nuclear." Luffy said, leaving his two crewmates slack jawed in awe and surprise at Luffy's accident.

"So you demolished this whole area on _accident_?" Sanji asked, slightly amazed at Luffy's strength, even as a kid he managed to demolish entire clearings with a single hit.

"Yes. On accident." Luffy said with a nod. "Now, should we spar?" he asked, already cracking his neck in anticipation.

"Do you want us to go all out, Luffy?" Zoro asked, drawing his blades while Sanji tapped his shoes on the ground and lit himself another cigarette.

"Of course I do, it wouldn't be fun if you didn't, right?" Luffy responded, letting his hat hang on his neck with his limbs already black with haki.

"Alright then, just don't blame us if you get hurt." Zoro said, tieing his bandanna around his head while Sanji spun rapidly on his right leg, engulfing it in flames before planting his left foot on the ground, stopping him in place.

But suddenly, Luffy's facial expression blanked out and he dropped into a lazy fighting stance, his hands open.

The silence in the clearing was deafening, the light breeze being the only sound heard by the three men, all ready for a fight.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy! Just want the hype train to be ready.

Anyhow, thank you all for leaving your reviews and dealing with my misleading mass update last time. For some reason, replacing a chapter doesn't count as updating, apparently, I don't know why.

Please drop a review and a follow or a favorite on your way out, but no flames please.

Next chapter: 'Pirate Hunter' and 'Black-Leg' vs. 'The Pirate King'

**Iro waisei***: White Dwarf

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_


	4. Zoro & Sanji v Luffy! Epic Duel Ensues!

Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this fight scene, worked on it real hard. Again, I'm still sorry for my slow ass updates, but anyway I'm doing more work in shorter time, so I'm sorry if things seem rushed, I'm trying to fit stuff into smaller time-frames

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_

* * *

"Come."

Luffy's calm voice seemed to have been what seemed like a starting gun for Zoro and Sanji.

The two launched themselves at Luffy, Sanji jumping in the air, his leg a bright orange flame and Zoro dashing along the ground, his swords gleaming a solid black.

Although the situation seemed perilous, Luffy simply stood still and hardened his limbs with haki, turning them a solid black.

Zoro swung the sword in his left hand at Luffy only for his swing to miss as Luffy ducked the swing and threw a fist out at his gut with blinding speeds, which he managed to jump back from but still got a glancing blow, causing a stinging pain to erupt in his abdomen.

'_That was only a glancing hit!'_ Zoro thought in shock at the power of the hit he would've taken as he prepared to attack again.

Sanji dropped down from the sky in a spinning axe kick, aiming straight for Luffy's head with his flaming leg.

"**Concasse****1**!" Sanji shouted, dropping his leg.

Luffy raised his arm and blocked Sanji's heel, cratering the earth below him from the grand amount of force from the chef's attack and pushed back, making Sanji leap backwards and land a small distance away, next to Zoro.

"Hate to say this, marimo, but we've gotta work together again." Sanji begrudgingly said with a click of his tongue.

"Yeah, fine. Let's get this over with." Zoro said with distaste, tensing his legs.

Sanji kicked off the ground at Luffy with high speed and aimed a flaming roundhouse kick at Luffy's neck.

Ducking below the kick, Luffy swung his foot out and kicked Sanji's leg out from under him and dropped his heel, aiming for Sanji's gut.

The hit would've been devastating if Zoro hadn't blocked Luffy's leg with his blade and swung a second blade out, making Luffy jump back and create space from his swordsman and chef.

"You're lagging behind dumbass." Zoro said to Sanji, keeping his eye on Luffy.

"Shut up, you damn marimo. Let's do this." Sanji said, already back on his feet, and staring straight at Luffy.

Dashing at Zoro, Luffy aimed an open palm strike at his chest, only to be blocked by Zoro crossing his swords in front of him and being launched back.

Luffy then spun around and shot his leg up, blocking Sanji's kick with his own. Dropping his leg, Luffy aimed a powerful side kick at Sanji's stomach, making him jump back to dodge, only for his eyes to widen in shock when he sees Luffy's foot swinging towards his head.

Ducking below the kick, Sanji kicked Luffy in the gut, launching him back.

Planting his feet in the ground, Luffy skidded to a stop then sensed Zoro launching at him with high speeds.

"**Santoryu:**" Zoro said, crossing his arms with his swords parallel to each other. "**Rengoku oni giri****2**!"

Zoro dashed ahead at Luffy, the earth cracking and shifting behind him.

In an instant, Luffy had drawn his sword and clashed against Zoro's three swords, a monstrous shockwave exploding from their clash and the ground cratering below them.

After a few moments in the stalemate, Zoro had jumped back, allowing Sanji jump down and swing down at Luffy with an axe kick.

Bringing one arm up, Luffy blocked Sanji's heel, feeling the ground below him crater even more. Jumping back, Sanji dashed forward again, aiming a kick at Luffy's chest that was blocked by Luffy's hand.

Gripping the cook's flaming foot, Luffy threw Sanji at a tree at breakneck speeds.

Righting himself and landing on the tree, Sanji pushed off the tree towards Luffy, uprooting it and making it topple.

"**Kiki Kyūtōryū: Asura****3**." snapping his head towards Zoro, Luffy saw that he was ready for another attack.

Dashing forward, Zoro had his swords held at his sides, his aura malevolent and vicious. "**Asura:**," he said, menacingly while Sanji was rapidly closing in on Luffy.

"**Diable Jambe:**," Luffy snapped his eyes back and forth before clenching his fist.

"**Ugui****4**!"

"**Flanchet Strike****5**!"

When the attacks hit, a large explosion boomed and shook the ground, eliciting a giant dust cloud.

Jumping out of the dust cloud, Zoro and Sanji landed a fair distance away, staring intently at the cloud.

"You think we got him?" Sanji asked.

"Nope, not even close." Zoro blandly stated.

"Way to stay positive." Sanji retorted sarcastically, though he knew that Zoro was right.

"You two have seriously gotten strong." Luffy said from within the dust cloud that was promptly dispelled by a burst of wind.

The dispelled dust cloud revealed a slightly bruised and cut Luffy standing with his sword sheathed and his fists glowing with an orange hue.

Sanji and Zoro's eyes slightly widened at his fists. He had just activated his devil fruit.

"**Akairo waisei****6**." Luffy said, making his arms pulse with heat before he crouched low, tensing his legs.

Zoro narrowed his eyes as his blades turned a dark midnight black and both of Sanji's legs were engulfed with crimson fire.

The three vanished from sight and the area was soon peppered with shockwaves that left craters in the earth.

Suddenly, the three appeared in a deadlock, Luffy blocking Sanji's leg that was aimed for his head with his other hand holding one of Zoro's swords at bay.

They disappeared once again and more shockwaves appeared through the area when Zoro was launched back and he skid along the ground, creating deep scars in the earth as he slowed himself down by stabbing into the ground with his swords. (**A/N:** Forgot to mention that Zoro has Wado and his two cheap swords.)

Closing his eyes and concentrating, Zoro brought his sword up and tensed his arm. "**Ittoryu:**," he muttered, waiting for the perfect moment. "**Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho****7**!" he exclaimed, swinging his sword out and sending out a large windblade, splitting the ground and kicking up a large dust cloud when it exploded, revealing Luffy sliding back with his glowing arms crossed in front of him.

Sanji landed next to Zoro, slightly out of breath, making Zoro smirk. "What's wrong, getting worn out, Curly Brow?" Zoro taunted, making the chef glare at him.

"What was that?" Sanji questioned with an angry tone.

"You heard me!" Zoro exclaimed, butting heads with the blonde.

"Are you sure that you guys should be arguing like that?" Luffy questioned the two, lowering his arms. "I'll admit that you guys got some pretty good hits in on me." he said honestly.

True to his words, Luffy's body was littered with plenty of cuts, scrapes and bruises with some blood dripping from his mouth, nose and forehead.

While Luffy was quite beaten up, Zoro and Sanji weren't much better off, the both of them sporting many cuts, bruises and burns that marred their bodies.

"However," Luffy said, the temperature around him slowly rising, "it's not good enough." as he spoke, the little vegetation around him began letting off steam and drying up at an alarmingly fast rate. "**Aoiro Kyojin: Bellatrix****8**." His arms turned a bright, luminescent, blue and gave off an insane amount of heat. "I only have one question for you two." he said, dropping into a silat fighting stance. "Do you yield?" his question had an underlying threat that any farther and the real fight would begin.

Zoro grit his teeth and gripped his swords tighter. '_Even together, we can't match up to him.'_ Zoro thought in frustration. Looking over, he noticed that Sanji seemed to have the same realization.

Releasing a breath, Zoro slowly stood straight and sheathed his swords, untying his bandanna from his head as Sanji's flaming legs were extinguished.

Smirking, Luffy relaxed his stance and deactivated his powers, the temperature quickly lowering around him. "Don't feel bad, you two. The only others who could get close to this damage are Red-Haired Shanks and Dracule Mihawk." he said, walking up to the two.

"Seriously?" Sanji questioned in shock, his visible eye widening in shock.

Zoro's own eyes were wide in shock as well, knowing first-hand how difficult Mihawk is to fight alone.

"Yeah, seriously. It was a damn good fight as well." Luffy said with a smile on his face before turning to the two. "Now come on, we gotta go get patched up and get some food, you guys are probably pretty hungry by now, eh?" he questioned, garnering a chuckle from his crewmates.

"Even now, you got food on the brain, Luffy." Zoro said with a smirk.

"What? It's what gives me fuel to fight." Luffy retorted, making his way to the village.

"Just be quiet, I'll make you a big enough meal, ya damn gas ball." Sanji said, tailing Luffy with Zoro following suit.

* * *

There ya go, people the fight between the Monster Trio Time-Travelers, hope you enjoyed, I know I did.

I'm very sorry for how long it takes me to get to updating these stories and I hate myself for it, I hope you can forgive me for my lethargy.

I thank you guys immensely for dealing with my idiocy and being so beautifully patient with me.

Signing off,

_SubZeroDragonSlayer_

**Concasse****1**: Crush

**Santoryu: Rengoku Onigiri****2**: Three Sword Style: Purgatory Demon Slice

**Kiki Kyūtōryū: Asura****3**: Deadly Nine Sword Style: Asura

**Asura: Ugui****4**: Asura: Drilling Force

**Diable Jambe: Flanchet Strike****5**: Devil's Leg: Belly Strike

**Akairo waisei****6**: Red Dwarf

**Ittoryu: Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho****7**: One Sword Style: 360 Pound Cannon

**Aoiro Kyojin: Bellatrix****8**: Blue Giant: Bellatrix (one of the more luminescent stars in the Orion constellation)


End file.
